RISE OF A NEW EVIL REPOST
by Falcon airious
Summary: THE GIRLS HAVE STOPPED PHOBOS AND ARE GOING ABOUT THER LIVES AS NORMAL GIRLS WOULD UNTIL A NEW EVIL STEPS INTO PHOBOS PLACE. GOOD CAN NOT LIVE WITH OUT EVIL.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello all it is the saber back with a reposted story this is the rise of a new evil story but i made some changes. Hope you guys and gals like it. Please drop me a review and also if you want to drop me an e-mail just put fan fic in the subject line. Oh e-mail me at RISE OF A NEW EVIL

The days flowing the defeat of Phobos as his evil plans were put to rest. The girls finally had a chance to relax and be normal teens. But this peace and quiet seems to effect them all in different ways especially the holder of the heart.

It has almost been four years since Phobos's defeat, but all the girls are still good friends but the are off doing there own thing. Like Cornelia she has spent most of her time drifting between worlds helping Elyon with the rebuilding of the cities and spending a lot of time with Celeb her boyfriend. She still makes a big deal over fashion and has picked up writing for the school newspaper a gossip column as well as one for fashion.

Hay Lin on the other hand is creating her own clothes still and getting some teen to wear them. These clothes seem to always get good reviews in Cornelia's fashion column. She is trying to get a bigger portfolio together because she is up for a full paid scholarship to one of the best fashion schools in the world. She also helps out in the restaurant when she can or when she is not going out with her new boyfriend Jim Stratus. He is a junior in High school with her. They met one day when she was trying to find teens to try on her new clothes. Jim had agreed to but on one condition Hay Lin had to go on a date with him and well they have been together sense then.

When it comes to science and other academics you will find Taranee at the helm. She has been on any and all teams that have to do with academics everything from the history quiz team to the physic club she is there. always walking there with her is Taranee's boyfriend Nigel. After the whole defeating of Phobos she has had a lot more courage which aloud her to ask Nigel out on a date and just like Hay Lin she has held onto her boyfriend ever sense.

Irma on the other hand has been in the school talent show and has won for the past four years. Her comedy routines are the greatest. This is well noted because when she gets on to stage there is never a sound of silence in the room just pure laughter. She is still single and is still on the prowl for another guy to step into her life and sweep her away on a date.

Will is a different story since the defeat of Phobos she has seemed board with her life. Nothing would get her excited. Well there is a couple of things. She has taken up martial arts and is become very good at it wining almost every tournament she has been in this is one of the times she can find her self being completely free. Another is while out on a ride on her motorcycle the wind rushing past her and the thrill of the ride gives her the taste of freedom that she wants. She gotten the license as soon as she could seeing as her dad bought her a brand new bike for her birthday. Matt and her had broken up but it was mutual they had decided that they both had no true feelings for each other. Matt had even told Will that he liked another girl that she knew a lot but has not yet got the guts up to ask her out. So Will is single as well but most boys are afraid to ask her out after they say what happen to the one guy that tried to make a move and feel her up. Lets just he is recovering in the local hospital.

With all the new thing going on in there lives the girls don't spend as much time together as they would like to, but that will soon change for the world to exist there has to be evil and with that gap open there is room for even a greater evil then Phobos.

In a dark land where the moon is the only light in this land filled with darkness a castle stands it's the tall gray brick towers looming over the land. The drawbridge's chains creek as the heavy wooden slab is lowered with a loud thud to the ground and, then the loud clopping of a horse's feet could be heard through out the castle. Unknown to the rider there was a man standing on a cliff looking down on him with a black raven was perched on his shoulder. The raven took flight as another loud thud was heard as the drawbridge slammed shut.

The gray haired horse rode in at a fast speed it's eyes glowed organ with fire the rider pulled back on the reigns to bring him to a stop. The rider dismounted his black cloak brushing the floor as he pulled back the hood raven black hair fell down to the nape of his neck. His yellow eyes glowed in the damp dark castle as he walked to the throne room. Two guards stood in full suits of armor each holding a halberd with a long broad sword on there hip watched as he approached. They crossed there halberds stopping his entrance.

"All your weapons must be left here with us."

"Of course"

The yellow eyed man said pulling a broad sword and along with a small battle ax with a long thick chain from under his black cloak.

"You may enter lord Tobius."

The guards pulled back there halberds and let Tobius enter.

Making his way to the throne he was grumbling under his breath

"Dam over protective, paranoid king he doesn't even trust his own son."

Reaching the throne he dropped to his knees and bowed to show respect to the king off all demons King Tirinus.

"Ah my son is back from Meridian. How is lord Phobos what news does he have for me?" The king spoke with a small grin on his face. Tobius bowed his head as he answered his father.

"Phobos has fallen and is now imprisoned by the oracle."

"Oh and whom might I ask defeated him?"

"His sister Elyon and the Guardians of the Veil, but there is good that has come of this."

"And what good can come from one of my lords losing his land." The king screamed at his sons remark.

"Because now the guardians are at there weakest. They have let them selves relax and a false void of peace to settle, and i believe we can rip that peace from them." Tobius spoke with a smirk forming on his face.

"Yes! They are distracted with a life of peace. Then after they are out of the way we will be free to gather the keys and unleash the power of Gia ." after the last statement was spoken both father and son erupted into evil laugher, but unknown to them a bird was watching and listing to every word they spoke. When they ended there laughter the bird flew off to find his master.

Flying through the air the bird was replaying everything that he saw and heard in its mind. When it saw a man in a black trench coat over a black shirt and jeans stretch out his arm giving the bird a place to perch. With a simple touch of the birds head the entire scene was replayed in the mind of this man. A female in a blood red tank top and jeans covered with a matching trench coat spoke.

"So what did he see?"

"We are going to earth realm to protect the Guardians of the Veil." the man in black said in a deep voice while he slowly stated to walk to a black portal at the bottom of the hill he was standing on.

The day was going like any other day for the. Irma was working on some new jokes under a tree when her mind wondered to her friends.

"I wonder what they are doing right now?" She asked herself as she slowly laid back and let the thoughts over her friends go through her mind. She jumped up and yelled out

"I got it we should get together to hang out, we haven't really done that in a couple of weeks." So with the end to that thought she wiped out her cell phone and started to call her friends.

First on her list was Cornelia her favorite person to tease. She hit the send button and let it start ringing and on the fourth ring she heard a calm voice answer the phone.

"Hello this is Cornelia."

"Hey corny guess who this is "

"Irma."was her response with a little annoyance because of the nickname she hated being called.

"Hey girl I was wondering if later tonight you would like to meet up with me and the other girls to hang out." Cornelia was a little take back by this it has been a while since she got to sit down with her friends and actually talk about there lives.

"Sure what time?"

"Well I was thinking about 6:00 pm."

"Sounds good I will be there."

"That's great see you later then." With the goodbyes over they both hung up the phone.

"Ok next will be Taranee." scrolling through her list she found Taranee number and hit send.

"Hello Taranee speaking"

"Hey there been a while hasn't it."

"Irma?" she questioned

"Of course its me." Irma said with a joking tone

"So what are you up to Irma?"

"Oh not much just planing on getting the guardians together and having a little chat session."

"Sounds great what time?"

"About six o clock."

"I will be there." answered Taranee but her voice was drummed out by a small explosion Irma spoke loudly into he phone.

"Taranee are you ok."

"Ya i am fine just a freshmen mixed the wrong chemicals together and created a poloymorphic compound which reacted with a simipoloymorphic compound that generated a lot of high voltage heat."

"Ok." was all Irma could say

"Oh Irma should i bring anything."

"No i got everything covered."

"Cool later"

"Bye"

Hay Lin was the next to get a call.

"IRMA!" She screamed into the phone.

"Ok that was my ear."

"Oh sorry but to what honor do I owe this call."

"I am just getting everyone rounded up for a small hang out session around six."

"That is great I will get there early." AHHHHH, a loud scream was heard in the back ground.

" I better go before I stab my model so six at your place."

"Yea later"

"Later"

Last on the list is Will, while she was looking for her number thoughts of Will flooded her mind.

Man out of all of us Will has changed the most. I never would have imagined our little Will would start to take martial arts classes and riding a motor cycle, and start to grow her hair out. As she pressed the send button Irma's thoughts drifted back to the task at hand hoping that Will would answer. Letting it ring for about ten times an out of breath Will answered her phone.

"Hey Will its Irma."

"Hey what's up ?" she answered still breathing heavy.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh no I just finished a couple sparring rounds, why?"

"Well I was going to get all the girls together for a night of fun."

"Sounds cool what time?"

"Six at night can you make it?"

"Sure just let me get home and change. I am sure you don't want me smelling like the studio when I get there. I talk to you later."

"Ok see you then."

Irma closed her phone and laid back against the tree she was under and thought.

Man this is going to be great all of us back together talking and gossiping like we did before.

With that she got up and started on her way home to get ready for her friends.


	2. the start of a new chapter

AN/// hello guys and gals got a update for you hope you enjoy and please read and review

oh i don't own W.I.T.C.H

It was 6:15 and Will was running around getting ready for the little gathering of friends.

"Oh man I am late, and were in the hell did I put my helmet." She spoke out loud to her self not noticing her mother standing in the doorway.

"You know if you would clean your room some you could actually find what your looking for." Will jumped in surprise turning around fast and catching her foot on a shirt she had thrown out of her closet falling back onto her bed and hitting something hard.

"Are you ok Will?" her mother spoke concern clearly in her voice.

"Yeah I am fine I just landed on my HELMET" She screamed with excitement and annoyance in her voice. The fact that her helmet was right there under her covers the whole time.

After picking up the helmet she bolted for the door looking at the clock it read 6:39.

"Shit I am really late." She told her self as she put on her black leather coat over her tight red short sleeved top which was tucked into her red pant that has a metal studded belt holding them up. They flared out around her black boots. Walking to her motor bike she always has to stop and look at it for a moment and admire how a simple machine could give her a feeling of being totally free. It is a ninja srx with black casing, chrome fork, handle bars, and tale pipes. The red dragon design down both sides matched her hair almost just being a few shads darker.

After her moment of clarity she jumped on her bike and started it. She revved the engine a few time before pulling out of the apartment parking lot leaving a small trail of white smoke behind her. Going just a few miles above the speed limit she was hoping to get there before her friends would get to mad, but they know her and being on time is like having a peanut butter and pickle sandwich they just don't mix. She smirked as she thought of the few times she was actually on time , you could count them on one hand.

Lost in her thoughts she did not notice a man standing in the middle of the road. She was barely able to stop,but had to swerve to avoid hitting him. After the initial shock worry off she got pissed, not only did this guy have the nerve to just stand there making her stop but he was making her later then she was. So she pulled her helmet off and started to speed walk over to this guy who still has yet to turn and face her.

"Hey you freak what the hell were you think, damn man you could have killed us both you little shit." Will screamed at the man still not turning or even showing any sign of life. The only thing that would move was his silver hair that reached to the pavement and moved slightly in the wind. The silence the man kept just pissed Will of even more.

"Listen here you little shit turn around or are you still frozen from fear or have you shit your self and not want me to know." Will said as she put her hands on her hips glaring into the back of the mans head after that she could have swore she heard a small laugh come from that man still in silence. Will was about to make a charge at him, but was stopped when he spoke.

"You are Will Vandom right?"

"Yea thats me so whats it to you?"

This was starting to freak her out a strange man was standing in the middle of the road for no reason causing her to almost wreak but he knows my name so he must have a reason for being here. So she slowly started to warp her hands around the heart of candracar.

"Transforming into your guardian form will not help you Will."

"How do you know of the heart?"

"That is not relevant now, so be a good girl and come with me."

the response the man got was a flash of light and a newly transformed Will.

"So you think I am to weak to fight you?" She was really starting to hate this guy. As she finished the man slowly turned and for the first time she saw his face. His long silver hair covered the top half of his eyes but you could feel the blood red eye burn into her soul but other one had a slash going through it which travels from the top of his forehead and down to the point of the side of his mouth. Which was turned into a small half slant smile. This look that he had put fear right into her heart.

"i knew i shouldn't have expected much from you. Your just an argent unskilled child hell you don't even know who you are. "

"What in the hell do you mean I don't know who i am. I am Will Vandom the keeper of the heart and leader of the guardians of the veil." To this response the man simply smiles as he speaks again

"oh i was not talking about what title you have but what race you are. I can tell you one thing your not human."

"WHAT! I am just like my friends i am human just like them. Quit trying to play tricks on my." Will yelled at him.

"Your just like your friends really then tell my why you are the only one that still thrusts for battle. You can try to hide it but I can see it in your eyes, and you try to hide it from your friends by riding that bike or doing martial arts, but you know you can't stop the blood thrust in you. Now shut up and come with me." this were the last words she heard before the man rushed her connecting with a punch into her sternum causing darkness to over come her and pass out.

All the girls were sitting around in Irma's living room minus Will they were talking about well what they normally talk about boys, school work and boys. Just as there last topic faded Hay lin voiced some concern for there missing leader.

"Man Will is really late do you think something happened to her."

"No, I bet she is just out riding on that motor bike of hers. She thinks she is so cool when she rides around on that thing." was Cornelia's thoughts on the subject.

"Well I never expect Will to be on time to anything. If she every is on time or early she wouldn't know what to do she might go crazy." Came Irma's two cents into to conversation. Just as the girls were conversing on Will's habit of never being on time a shadowed figure stood in the middle of the street looking at the house. As the figure made its way slowly to the front porch of the Lair's house a sly smile grew on its face and it thought to its self.

this is going to be fun

A small hand reached out and pushed the door bell, hearing this Hay Lin jumped to get the door ready to wrap Will in a big hug but who she saw was not will but another girl. This girl was tall and had long black hair with pricing green eyes with a hint of yellow. You know that expiration if looks could kill then Hay Lin would be dead now. This girls outfit was different, she wore a tank top which showed just a little mid drift and a pair of baggy jeans with a two belts on holding her pants up and the other laying diagonally on her waist holding what looked like some blade weapon of sorts. Over all of this she wore a trench coat which matched everything in a blood red color. After a few moments of silence the women broke the silence.

"So this most be the air guardian, were are all the others?"

"Girls !" Hay Lin screamed as the others heard this they came running think Will might have been hurt or something, but when they got there they had the same surprised face as Hay Lin.

"Who's your new friend Hay Lin?" Irma joked.

"All of you will come with me." The girl in red spoke plainly not showing any emotions.

"Oh really what makes you think that we will come with you?" Snapped Cornelia.

"You do want to see your leader Will again don't you?" The last statement brought Taranee's voice to a scream as she pushed her way to face the girl that was standing before them.

"What have you done with Will, If you have hurt her I will kill you."

"Well what strong spirit you have but I should expect nothing less of the fire guardian. So are you going to come with me or will I have to take you by force?" retorted the girl in red, but as she finished speaking the girls rushed her having had enough of her mouth and hoping to catch her off guard. As they charged this girl she just side stepped the first attack taking hold of Irma's arm pulling her into a stomach turning blow. Next came a kick from Hay Lin but it was dodged but Hay Lin not giving up by throwing a punch at the girl in red shoulder and hitting it but she lost her balance and the girl pulled Hay Lin in and with a swift punch to the back of the neck Hay Lin was on the ground and out with Irma. With her attention on her most recent victim Taranee took the advantage and took hold of the girl in what looked like a sleeper hold but like the other attacks it was met with a flip and a foot across the face forcing darkness on Taranee. Cornelia was the only one not to attack she was frozen from the site of her friends being take out with a matter of seconds by this one girl.

"So are you going to attack me or just stand there?"

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"Ha you are smarter then you then your friends in battle, I am Fiona and you will find out when the time comes. Oh and no your friends are just knocked out not dead."

"Ok so if I go with you I won't be hurt, and I will find out what you want with us."

"Yes, man you are a smart fighter for someone who looks like you."

"Thanks I think." As they finished speaking a black shroud covered them and they were gone with in seconds.

When Cornelia and the others stepped out of the black vortex she nearly fainted. Here she was expecting a dark, dank, and gloomy place. Instead she saw a grand palace with pure white walls with ice blue trim. The trim outlined the windows which lined the walls five feet apart.

Being in awe at the site of this palace she did not realize her friends being picked up by four men. This men seemed to be in there twenties wearing white robes with a dark blue trim. The lady in red just looked at Cornelia and smiled remembering her first reaction to this place.

"Hey come with me." This lady said with a bit of command in her voice. This snapped Corny out of her daze. She had to sprint to catch up with the men carrying her friends. The lady in red lead the way them to a door which she opened into a huge bedroom.

In this room were five beds with a night stand made of what looked like pure white marble. In the center of the room was a round table with five mirrors about three feet tall by two feet wide framed in an oak. This matched the table and chairs that were there. Next to each stole was a cloths rack on each hung a different dress. Topping all this off were some beautiful jewelry and some make up.

What took Cornelia's breath away was the view form the balcony. Two grand doors made of glass lead to a big balcony. the doors or the balcony was not what took her breath away. The view over this balcony was amazing. You could see the vast grasslands with wild flowers spotting the land and in the distance the pure blue sky meeting the land at the horizon. After admiring the view for a bit she came back in and saw that her friends were laid down on the beds and to her right she could she Will sleeping peacefully which gave her a great deal of relief. Then the lady in red spoke up breaking the silence.

"Cornelia you can make yourself at home and if you need anything just ask Atomisc he will be right out the door."

"Ok" was all she could speak for her head was still spinning from such a grade place., but before she could formulate another sentence a man came in.

"Lady Fiona your brother would like to see you."

"Where is he?"

"He is in the meeting room."

"Thank you, hey Cornelia just wait her for a bit. You can sleep, eat or anyhing I will be back I a bit to tell you when we will be ready for you and your friends."

"Ok" was still her response because she was still taking in the greatness of this palace. Also her treatment was being thought of, how she was treated as a guest not a prisoner. After all these thoughts sank in she walked to the balcony for air and to admire the view more.

Fiona was walking down the halls turning right then left and left again till she was comforted by two tall doors. Pushing them open she was confronted by her silvered haired brother. The meeting hall was set up much like a roman theater would be but instead of a stage stood a podium.

"What's up big bro?"

"Did you bring them here?"

"Of course did you think they could have stopped me?"

"The only one who could have stopped you was Will."

"So that is why you went after her. So do you think there ready."

"Yes and no they do have great power , and were able to stop Phobos, but who we face now is ten times stronger and has a life time more of wisdom the Phobos did.


End file.
